1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an instructional subscription website and video management system for interactive online instruction and methods for their use.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal instruction such as private guitar lessons can be relatively expensive, and when given by a master musician may be quite expensive. Group lessons are generally less expensive. With few exceptions, however, the amount of feedback a particular student receives from the instructor in a group is more limited as opposed to private lessons.
The “Master Class” approach is an alternative by which an instructor teaches an “evaluated student” in front of an audience of other students who passively observe the interaction between the instructor and the evaluated student. The audience of other students learn from the instructor feedback given to the evaluated student. In this Master Class approach, the evaluated student receives more feedback from the instructor relative to that given in group lessons, and at a lower cost than private lessons, namely because the expense of private lessons is subsidized by the presence of the other students. Master Classes, however, may be few and far between, limited by the relative scarcity of master musicians and/or geographically prohibited.
Online instructional methods are known. The amount of human feedback, however, is quite limited. Moreover, certain instruction requires the instructor to watch the student perform, for example, playing a guitar, swinging a golf club, performing comedy, acting, and other like activities. Lack of instruction may result in uncorrected bad habits. The difficulties of handling vast video content, and the limitations thereof complicate the matter.
It would therefore be useful to provide an instructional subscription website and video management system for interactive online instruction which overcome the above and other disadvantages of known instructional methods.